theghosttrickfandomcom-20200214-history
Sissel/Bio
Sissel began life approximately ten years prior to the events of the game as a stray kitten. On the day the Temsik meteorite landed in Temsik Park a decade past, Sissel encountered the stand-off between Yomiel and Detective Jowd. However, being just a lonely kitten, Sissel did not really understand what was going on and tried to catch their attentions. At first, Jowd tried to shoo Sissel away from the scene for fear of the kitten's injury but when Yomiel was struck and killed by a Temsik fragment, Sissel reached out to him instead. In turn, Yomiel tried to reach out to Sissel too. Since he was killed in the presence of (indeed, by) Temsik, Yomiel had gained powers of the dead, which inadvertently translated his desire to reach out to Sissel into possession of the lonesome kitten. After spending an indefinite quantity of time sharing sissel's body, Yomiel dispossessed Sissel and took back his own body (or "shell"), which was kept viable by the Temsik fragment inside. Sissel went back to being a normal cat, but was taken in by Yomiel, who named Sissel as such in memory of his recently deceased fiancée. Sissel happily spent the next ten years keeping Yomiel company, the latter of whom spiralled into madness. Ten years after the Temsik incident, at approximately seven o'clock at night, Yomiel met with Lynne at the Junkyard, carrying Sissel in a briefcase. He attempted to possess Lynne in order to have her shoot his "shell" on CCTV and thus frame her for murder as an act of revenge. However, the resistance against Yomiel's manipulation that Lynne's consciousness put up was so strong that the first shot missed Yomiel's shell and passed through the briefcase it was holding, killing Sissel. Sissel then gained the powers of the dead, since he died within the presence of the Temsik radiation emanating from Yomiel's body. After Sissel's death, Lynne was then assassinated by Nearsighted Jeego and her apartment was later joint-raided by One-Step Ahead Tengo and Yomiel, who killed her friend Kamila and their dog Missile in the process. However, because Missile died with the aura of Temsik radiation emanating from Yomiel he gained the powers of the dead too, becoming determined to use them in order to save his two mistresses, Kamila and Lynne. Since Missile heard Tengo and Yomiel talking about Lynne's death at the Junkyard he followed the Ghost World paths there, arriving during the crime scene investigation of Lynne's body. Sissel's spirit awoke during the stand off between Lynne and Jeego but did not save her (either because he did not know how or because he did not care at the time) and subsequently observed the crime scene examination of her body by possessing a desk lamp nearby, quietly displaying one of his powers of the dead (to manipulate non-living objects), swivelling the lamp back and forth. Missile, noticing Sissel's presence, asked for the former's help at the junkyard in saving Lynne and Kamila, but was declined as Sissel was only interested in solving his own mystery - finding his true identity. He did not remember his life as a cat since his body was obscured by the briefcase on awakening and believed his body to be Yomiel's shell because it was the only thing like a corpse visible at the time. Sissel then promptly fled from the scene across the telephone lines. When Missile used Yomiel's shell to travel back in time ten years ago - having already tried to prevent the disaster using his own powers - he waited until the night of Sissel's death wrapped back around. This time, however, when Sissel awoke Missile (calling himself "Ray" form that point on to conceal his true identity) guided Sissel to saving Lynne, showing him how to use his powers of the dead. He then manipulated Sissel into investigating and eventually preventing the circumstances surrounding tradgedy of Lynne and Kamila's deaths by lying to Sissel, saying that ghosts cease to exist at dawn. This fake time limit forced Sissel to trust Ray and allow the latter to guide him, which would (in Sissel's mind) let him investigate with the greatest efficiency, which would be vital if he were on such short time limit. Eventually, Sissel managed to travel back ten years in time (again using Yomiel's shell), bringing Yomiel, Jowd and Missile (his reality's version of Missile, the one that didn't travel back ten years in time to become Ray) back with him. Together, their powers were collectively enough to prevent Yomiel getting hit by the Temsik fragment. However, this led to Sissel getting hit with the fragment instead, turning Sissel's feline body into an immortal shell (like Yomiel's would have been) and giving Sissel Ghost world powers forever more.